Gund After Dark
FADE IN: EXT. FRESHMAN QUAD - NIGHT We see a lone figure walking along the pathway to the front of Gunde Residence Hall-- it's our protagonist, all bundled up and eager to get back inside. Shot from somewhere we don't see his face quite yet. It's cold and blustery outside, distinctly winter.' CUT TO: INT. GUND HALL ENTRANCE AREA - NIGHT A yellowish fluorescent tint gives the area a 70s feel. The hallway is empty save for two vending machines and a large set of glass doors leading to the GUNDERDOME. THOMAS, also known as KLAXAR, and LORD PESTILENCE is shaking the snack machine in order to retrieve something. He also appears to be using his hands as if they are claws. THOMAS I am Lord Pestilence! Release my nutrients reptilian scum! THE FRESHMAN, an unassuming, average looking guy swipes in. Nothing in particular stands out about him, other than that he seems incredibly cold. We hear a beep, then we see The Freshman walk straight down the middle of the hall. Thomas continues to rattle the poor snack machine as our hero breathes into his hands to warm them. A smirk appears on The Freshman's face as he tosses a bag of Cheetos over his shoulder. A ravenous Thomas seizes them off the ground as we hear The Freshman as he leaves the frame, grunting in approval.' THOMAS Bless you, son of Atlantis!' FRESHMAN (while leaving frame) Anytime man! CUT TO: LOWER GUNDE LOUNGE The lounge is divided into two sections, one with leather couches and a small coffee table, the other with a wooden table and chairs with a microwave in the corner. LOWER GUNDITES, a small collection of studious looking folks, speak in hushed tones to one another, all pausing to stare as the Freshman walks up the small steps leading into the area, before he proceeds up the stairs. Suddenly, we hear the sound of something clattering rhythmically against the wall, as well as air horns. The GUND GREMLIN, a horrific looking creature with a glasses/moustache/nose disguise and a robe pulled over his head is banging spoons against the wall and walking down the stairs. He has a portable speaker sticking out of his pants that appears to be blasting an air horn sound effect on repeat. GUND GREMLIN Memes! Memes! Memes! Meanwhile, EDGAR the resident adviser desperately attempts to stop him by following him down the stairs. He's dressed in pajamas.' EDGAR Listen here you little-- that is the LAST time I let you watch Moulin Rouge on your own again!' CUT TO UPPER GUNDE LOUNGE A reasonably well lit lounge with two large leather chairs facing each other, a coffee table separating them. A large couch is pushed against the middle wall, making the quartet complete. Four doors lead to the living spaces of the UPPER GUNDE residents. Nearer the stairs are the ladies quarters, with the men opposite, closest to the couch. A SKELLIE left over from Halloween hangs on the wall at the beginning of the flight of stairs, a Pilgrim hat taped to its head to ensure it survives Thanksgiving at the least. The room is abuzz with activity, with various UPPER GUNDERS all attempting to work. The time is about 11:30 PM, so any real chance of people doing something productive stopped being a reality about half an hour ago. JEREMY, an extremely white Pittsburghian, leans over the railing to yell after the Gund Gremlin and Edgar. His defining characteristic is that he is a lover of all things pun. JEREMY See you spoon! Don't forkget to call later toknife! The room audibly groans, and Jeremy flashes a thumbs up before pulling out his phone and rocking out to Fetty Wap. The Freshman walks past this, setting his bag and coat down beside the far right side of the couch (from the perspective of those sitting down), starting to plug in his devices before leaving the room (and the frame) for a moment to retrieve something from his room.' ANGLE TO The door leading to the Freshman's hallway, as he goes through it, NICK and NEAL, the Boston Bros, walk through talking about the latest Pats game. NICK Bruh, I'm tellin' ya, the Pats are gonna blow everyone straight into the hawbah! NEAL Super Bowl champs again! Who would have guessed? NICK AND NEAL TOGETHER Us!